1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a system and a computer program product for providing a simulation, and more particularly, to a method, system and computer program product for providing a simulation that provides advance notification of simulation events.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Computer simulations of the behavior of complex systems have become important in a number of contexts, including testing of complex models, simulation of the behavior of systems that are subject to stochastic variations, and particularly as a means for providing an opportunity to train students in manual and cognitive tasks that involves operating complex equipment or making decisions with respect to critical scenarios.
Typical examples of the latter include flight simulators, simulators for training operators of other vehicles or heavy machinery, simulators for training surgeons or medical personnel in operating or otherwise treating patients, and simulators for training operators of critical processes such as e.g. nuclear reactors.
Training simulators typically include a model of an environment including a description of any objects upon which the student or operator may perform actions, a set of variables representing states or conditions in the model, a set of rules such as physical processes and how they interact to change the values of the variables, and input/output interfaces for receiving user input and for displaying or otherwise representing the environment and any changes of that environment resulting from user interaction, interaction between objects in the environment, or changes in dynamic variables over time resulting from the progress of the simulation.
The creation of an environment and a particular training scenario, including initial conditions, objectives, etc., is often a complicated process which requires test runs of the simulation in order to verify that desired conditions develop as part of the simulation in a manner that allows a student to practice handling that particular condition. After the scenario has been created, changing it may require a halt in simulations, a complicated re-adjustment of parameters, and new trials and verifications. Furthermore, it may be difficult for an instructor or supervisor to know, based on a current situation in a simulation, whether the simulation is likely to develop a situation it is desirable that the student confronts and when this situation can be expected to occur.